


Bath Time

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animals bath time, Bath time play, Family Bonding, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Tina is trying to give her son a bath but he refuses, Newt comes up with a plan to trick him into wanting to take a bath. Family fluff.





	Bath Time

"No! No!" The small four-year-old dashed from the room to the hall.

"Get back here this moment." Said the boy's mother, Tina waving her wand and gathering a towel and the boys pajamas. "Its bath time then nighty night."

"No bath!" Tina gave a sigh walking down the hall to where the boy had hid in his room.

"Come on now you like bath time, you'll get to play with your navy boat." She had gotten onto her keens and looked under the bed where the boy had crawled his white freckled face holding a grumpy pout.

"Not anymore, baths are dumb. No More Baths. No More Baths." He had begun chanting. Tina sat up pursing her lips she had hoped he would skip over this phase.

"What's with the chanting?" Newt's shadow fell over her as he stood in the door way an amused look in his eye.

"Your son has deemed bath time as beneath him."

"Hm, well if he doesn't want to take a bath, I do have a few nifflers that are due for one and could use some help."

"Ne—" He gave her a wink to play along. "The nifflers need a bath?"

"Sure do, and they love bath time." Tina bit her lip at his show, he spoke unusually loud and drew out his words.

"I'll help it'll be fun giving the nifflers a bath." They both laughed when the chanting under the bed had stopped. Talking her hand Newt lead her back to the living room. Their apartment was old and didn't have one of those modern bathrooms so when they had to bath, they did it the old way. A large metal bucket that they would have to fill with water. If it wasn't for the fact that Tina was a witch, she probably wouldn't be up for bath time much at all either.

With a flick of her wand the tube appeared in the center of the room laying over some towels to protect the floor and another filled it with warm water. "Be sure to add lots of bubbles the nifflers like bubbles." Newt headed to the basement and gathered the nifflers while Tina rummaged through the cabinet looking for the animal safe soup and the rages they used on the animals.

Soon everything was ready, and the tube was filled with bubbles. Newt came up the stairs holding two very bouncy nifflers, Petite and Pretty where their names and they were as much of a hassle as their mother and siblings had been. Distinctively Tina twisted her wedding ring to make sure it was still there. Holding her hand out to Petite she took her the girl sniffing at Tina with excitement.

"Look Petite a bath just for you and your sister. You'll get to soak and play and have a good old time." Tina spoke louder making sure her voice carried down the hall. Newt gave her a smile then placed Pretty into the water gently waiting till she felt comfortable to swim out of his hand. Then Petite.

The two swam around in circles, diving to the shallow bottom then coming to the top to float on their stomachs. Nifflers enjoyed water more so then most animals so it was always a bit of a treat for them to take a bath.

Newt began scrubbing them with his fingers gently over their heads and back. Pretty made purring noises and folded into the movements while Petite swam away from his hand when it was her turn but after a minute of Newt just petting her back and calming her down, she too began purring.

"They sure do love bath time."

"That they do, bath time is a fun relaxing time for animals, most animals even in the wild take time to clean themselves." Tina noticed from the corner of her eye her son hiding in the hall watching the two of them.

Holding up a towel Newt handed her Pretty, with a little too much force she laughed drying her off then Petite. The two nifflers crowded together shivering in the cold air. "Since they just hand a bath, they also get an extra warm hug." She brought the two of them to her chest and pressed into them. They snuggled into her neck for warmth.

"I'll help." Newt said wrapping his arms around Tina and hugging them. Tina might've felt a little bad at there show, an extra warm huge was something her and her son always did after bath time but when she saw that he had come from the hall and was now under the table watching them with a sour face she imagined it would be easy to get him to take a bath.

"I'll take them back." Newt said pulling away. Tina handed him the nifflers and watched him carry them back to the basement. She began gathering up the soaps and towels.

"Mommy?" She turned to her son who when she sat on the floor was as tall as her. "Can I still get extra warm hugs?" His eyes were big and brown, and his mouth open slightly in concern.

"I'll always give you extra warm hugs." She said holding out her arms to him. He gave a relieved laugh and fell into them his arms warping tight around her neck. After a moment. "You know this doesn't feel like an extra warm hug, just a warm hug."

"I think the bath makes it extra warm."

"I thought bath time was dumb?"

"Its not that bad." She gave a smile. With her wand she cleared out the used water and filled it with fresh warm water. She helped him out of her his shirt and pants and placed him in the tube. "Can I have my navy boat?" He asked.

"Accio navy boat." The toy boat flew from the cabinet to her hands.

"When will I learn how to do that?" He asked when she handed him the boat.

"When you go to school."

"But that's forever away."

"Trust me it'll be around the corner."

There were foot steeps coming up the stairs and Newt entered the room. "I see you've decided to take a bath."

"It's the only way to get extra warm hugs." Newt took a seat next to Tina.

"If I take a bath will you give me an extra warm hug too?" He gave her a coy smile. Tina's face went slightly red and she ignored him as she stared scrubbing her son's back.

They talked about school and played with his toys including a rubber kelpi Newt had made. During their ruff housing the water splashed up and got all over Tina to all of their amusements. After a bit more, fun Tina held out a towel for him to climb it to.

After drying him off and getting him in his pajamas. She asked. "Ready for your extra warm hug?"

"Yes!" She wrapped her arms and legs around him, his wet hair brushing under her chin. His arms held tight around her mid but not long enough to meet.

"Can I not get in on this hug?" Asked Newt waving his wand and cleaning up the water and towels. Tina opened her arm up and Newt warped his arms around the two of them lifting them both up and rolling onto his back for them to lay on his stomach.

"Your both squashing me." The boy laughed.

"Sorry honey." Tina shifted. "How about I tickle you instead." The boys high pitch laughter filled the air.

"Daddy…daddy help."

"Why would I help you?" Newt said starting to tickle the boy too.

"No, you're not playing fair." He gasped through laughter. "I'm going to pee."

"Okay, okay time to stop." Tina sat up. "It's also time for bed."

"But we were having fun."

"And we'll have more fun tomorrow after a good night sleep." The boy gave a slight pout. "Say good night to daddy."

He turned to his dad giving him a hug. "Good night, love you."

"I love you too." Tina picked him up and headed to his room. Getting him situated in the covers she kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you…Mommy can I get one more extra warm hug?"

She smiled. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> ***Just a little family fluff, I couldn't come up with a name for their son so I didn't use one, this was a bit longer then I intended but still rather simple. Let me know what you think and check out my tumblr sskinner155***


End file.
